Why do you always blame my porn?
by Akumanosaiainoko
Summary: KAKASASUNARU! kinda a PWP, has lots of yummy yaoi and does contain shota, to a point, Sasu and Naru aren't that young Rated M due to explicit lemons, limes, 3somes etc hints at kotetsuXizumo in later chapters and Kakashi takes off his mask more than once ;) Enjoy
1. BackGround and Alone Time

**Yo! ^.\\**

**Hey there guys, was thinking a couple of months back how there really are that many 3some FF's for Naruto, i mean, i love Kakashi, he is my MOST favourite anime character D and i love yaoi, and SasuNaru, so i thought i'd spoil myself and go for a KakaSasuNaru FF ;3 i almost died writting the first part of this FF, hurrr hurrr~ i honestly, and not ashamed either, just sit and think about this shit, i'll be in a class and just start planning how Sasuke can start BJ-ing Naruto, at work and suddenly have a pervy thought on how boys can... okay well you get the idea ^^**

**KakaSasuNaru, hints at KotetsuXIzumo. Sasuke hasn't left, Tsunade is Hokage, Jiraiya is alive, Itachi... ehh well atm no one care about him /3 sorry tachi **

**I own nothing, yah yah yah~ if i did, Naruto would be worse than karma sutra...**

**Enjoy my darlings~**

Why do you always blame my porn?

Jiraiya… or know as Gama sennin; usually known for writing smutty heterosexual, well… hentai novels had somehow been persuaded to write a selection of yaoi books. Considering that half of the male shinobi's were actually either gay or bi in Konahagakure, and… there were more fangirls in the village than noodles in a ramen bowl at Ichiraku's. It seemed like a good idea to _stretch out_ his options… pun indented. Obviously, Jiraiya… being straight himself, found it a struggle at first, until a mysterious 'unknown' ninja, decided that they were going to help. So Jiraiya decided on the plot, and the unknown ninja would write the sex. Meaning that Jiraiya lived up to his name of ero sennin and became well known in the world of gay porn as well, released 'Icha Icha yaoi jikan' ((make out yaoi time)).

Somewhere in the middle of Konoha, in an apartment, lived the famous copy cat ninja Hatake Kakashi along with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Both living on their own, before team 7 was selected. Sasuke and Naruto both started living in Kakashi's place for different reasons; Sasuke, because a lonely 13 year old boy living on his own, surrounded by empty houses which used to belong to his now dead family, a part of Kakashi couldn't let him carry on living like that, especially considering that Sasuke had started looking like he was being eaten away internally. Consequently, Kakashi was then ordered afterwards to keep an eye on the young Uchiha. However, Naruto's reason was different; pure jealously. Naruto's 'reason' was he said that he wanted to help Sasuke and not abandon his best friend and help Sasuke too. Although on this reason alone Kakashi said that Naruto could come over whenever he wanted to help, but there wasn't enough rooms in his house for him to live with them. However, Iruka suggested it would help Naruto get used to having a family of his own, considering he spent almost every night eating ramen alone, Kakashi was won over and the like Jinjuriki started living with them too. Kakashi however it had always puzzled Kakashi that Sasuke and Naruto didn't minding sleeping in the same room or the devilish smirk that was smeared over Sasuke's face when Naruto told him the news.

So with Naruto and Sasuke in their room and Kakashi parallel in his, where Icha Icha yaoi jikan was becoming very… well let's just say… helpful.

Kakashi sighed heavily; his eye lids sliding half shut as arousal fired up inside of him and began to pulse through his veins. He groaned softly, it was roughly twelve thirty in the evening and was reading a particular chapter of Icha Icha that he had to force himself to avoid earlier today during team 7's training due to it being a _very_ intimate part of the novel. Kakashi had acquired a skill to suppress his hard ons, however when it came down now to certain things he was weak.

He sat on his bed in his jounin uniform, without his jounin vest. He fidgeted as the book described every suck, lick and groan the two boys did towards each other; Kakashi had always enjoyed the contents of Icha Icha… being their biggest buyer, however, the normal heterosexual stuff, made him hard no doubt about it, but it was only really the actual act of sex or the blowjobs that would make him feel that pleasant sensation inside of his pants and cause him to end up on his bed masturbating. Whereas these two boys were only grinding themselves into each other's crotches, and Kakashi was already rock hard. The copy ninja had always known he was bi sexual, but seemed to be having a sudden craving for guys and he realised that maybe he be going through a 'cock preferring' stage in his life. Unable to take the tense feeling inside is trousers an longer; he undid the top button of his trousers and unzipped himself, then sliding his hand into his trousers, and grasped around his phallus, rubbing his thumb teasing over his slit from outside of his pants, creating an amazing friction from the fabric. He inhaled carefully and continued to read, the boys just wouldn't stop groaning as they rocked simultaneously. The seme of the two 16 year olds; obviously enjoying himself but not satisfied with only grinding. He slid down to the uke's trousers and yanked them off, releasing him of his erection. Kakashi subconsciously licked his lips… he was surprised yet intrigued how hard and aroused he felt over two 16 year old boys touching each other. The seme began sucking hard onto the uke's cock, causing Kakashi to imagine vividly what it would look and sound like;

_"Ahh… p-please… harder… I want more-" he groaned bucking his hips uncontrollably into the elder one's mouth._

Kakashi found himself pulling his own erection free and began stroking his member, moving his hand up and down his shaft, as a finger traced over his sack underneath and his thumb rubbed callously over his tips; pushing in and rubbing at entrance to his urethra; causing him to let out a long groan. Before he realised it, the book had been discarded beside him, eyes shut and he was thrusting himself into his hands, gnawing on his lips under his mask. The copy nin moaned quietly as he replayed the boy's actions over and over, not getting tired of it, without realising, he began to actually change the words, and add more dirty vocabulary into the cute little mouths of the boys… being the pervert he is.

_'Oh god, please… suck my cock harder, I want to cum so bad…' the blonde moaned softly._

_'I want you more… ahh harder harder…" the darker haired one mumbled from between his legs._

Kakashi felt himself close to climax when he imagined the boy's cumming themselves…

_'Ahh S-Sasuke I'm cumming ahh'_

_'Naruto!'_

Kakashi came hard into his hands, moaning both their names;

"Ah N-Naruto… Sasuke…" his cum spurting over his uniform and his own body. He panted hard, eyes squinting as they dilating from the sudden light as he opened his eyes and sat up, removing his hand, confused at his actions.

Wait how had he imagined the boys?  
The two boys; the seme having spiky black hair with a blue tint, with bangs on either side of his face… and those delicious onyx eyes… where as the uke has short spiky blonde hair, the brightest of blue eyes… and whisker like scars going across his face. Kakashi places his clean hand over his face, rubbing his temples.  
"Na-nade?" he mumbled, pulling his mask off.  
_Why did I just think of Naruto and Sasuke…  
_Kakashi agreed that they were both very good looking boys, no they were both sexy… but he didn't actually think that he would think of them both doing sexual interactions together or getting hard and cumming over them. The copy nin got up and pulled off the remaining of his clothing, throwing them into his wash basket for later and sauntered into the bathroom, and started running the shower.

_Sasuke and Naruto have always shown affection towards each other in a brotherly-like way… but why would they fuck each other?_

Kakashi stepped into the shower, the hot water pouring over his well built body. Kakashi hadn't had any thoughts like this before; he'd seen the boys shirtless, seen them hug… only at home, and has actually walked in on both of them masturbating on separate occasions. He pursed his lips, and scrubbed the cum of his body.

"I'm their sensei… its obviously wrong, yet that was so hot…" he smirked to himself.

I mean, it's just masturbation… No one but me will ever know… why should I feel bad about something that no one but I will know about?

With a rather muddled head, Kakashi got out the shower, dried off and reunited himself with a fresh pair of pyjamas; T-shirt and trouser bottom. He rubbed his hair lazily as he strutted back into his room. He yawned, picking up the book and placing it safety beside his bed, as if it was worth his life. He climbed into his bed… large enough to fit another two humans inside snugly. Kakashi fidgeted into a comfy position and dozed off into sleep, his mind thick with images of _his_ two sexy boys stapled into his head.


	2. A little flirt

**More smut for you guys! 3**

**don't own it an all ¬¬**

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled into the sleeping Uchiha's ear. He mumbled and Naruto started poking at his shoulder.  
"Naruto… nanka?" he growled from under his pillow. Naruto used that as permission to jump on his bed and straddle him to make sure he had all his attention.

"You will never guess what I just saw Kaka-sensei doing!" he whispered ecstatically into his ear. Sasuke groaned and fidgeted, he was used to Naruto using him as furniture and he also couldn't be asked to get him to move.

"…and I care because?" Sasuke questioned, scowling to himself under his pillow.

"Because it's to do with you and me teme!" Naruto whinged pulling on Sasuke's sleeping shirt; which consisted of a shirt he yet needed to grow into, with the Uchiha crest on the back. Sasuke grabbed his pillow and pulled it tighter around his head.  
"I don't care what that pervert is doing…" he gritted his teeth, he was too tired and so not in the mood to deal with this moron.

"…I won't suck you off" Naruto stated, grinning to himself.

"… what did he do?" he asked. He sat up as he shoved Naruto off him. Sasuke flicked on the bedside lamp and looked at Naruto; sitting, grinning in nothing more than a pair of boxers, his eyes flicked over his crotch and noticed a little protuberance behind them, then back up again to his face.

"You're hard… need a hand?" Sasuke asked impassively. Naruto looked down at his pants and nodded fervently.

"I'm not surprised! Look Sasuke, just listen…" Sasuke's face was emotionless, but as Naruto explained, his face dropped into a gape.  
"He what?" Sasuke spat.  
"I know! I just went to the bathroom and I heard a little moaning… and I thought Kakashi was having stomach cramps because some people get them after eating and then sleeping they're really painful, and I don't want sensei to be in pain, cause he's always been nice to me-"

"-get to the point!" Sasuke butted in to stop Naruto ranting.

"Oh right yeah! And basically I looked in and he was jacking off, so I went to leave and he moaned our names!" Sasuke shock his head and scowled.

"…He's such a pervert… I hate him" Sasuke grimaced at thought of someone cumming over him without his consent.

"Oh come on Sasuke… you don't feel a bit smug that the great Hatake Kakashi, the one no man or woman can seduce, was moaning out for us!" Sasuke stared at the idiot with a look that stated; 'only you would think that dobe…'

"No not really…" he rolled his eyes at him.

"Well I do! … I think it's pretty hot" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto… you have a constant libido of an animal in heat… you _would_ think it was hot" he sighed and lay back down into his bed, turning off the light.  
"Oh come on Sasuke… you not think sensei's hot?" Naruto peered over his shoulder.

No answer.

"That's a yes then!"

"Fuck off"

"Make me emo boy!" Sasuke sighed at Naruto.

"Yeah okay, Hatake's attractive… doesn't mean I want to have sex with him. I have you for that"

Sasuke heard Naruto gasp at his comment.

"…but Sasuke… imagine it, me, you and sensei, all together…. Touching, moaning, licking and sucking at each other… the hot threesome sex at the end…" Naruto deliberately over exaggerating the words. Sasuke whimpered, feeling his cock stiffen a little.

"Naruto… stop" Naruto smirked.

"…see you _do_ think it's hot" he chuckled softly.

"I'm not helping you with that hard on…" Naruto rolled his eyes in the dark.

"…that's okay; I'll get Kyuu to get rid of it"

"Hn"

Naruto smiled and snuggled back into his own bed, trying not to think about his sensei fucking into him… while Sasuke sucked him off… He drifted off into a sleep, hugging his pillow tightly and grinning as he felt his erection slow die down.

Sasuke on the other hand, _did_ think it was hot, and thought about doing dirty things with Naruto while Kakashi watched… and teasing him, watching him squirm. He too drifted into a sleep.

Little did they know that their fantasises weren't far off what was to _cum _in the future…

* * *

The next day, Sasuke woke up to the sound of curtains being opened, he opened his eyes a little, to be met with a harsh light, he grimaced at the daylight and stuffed his face under a pillow.

"Come on now Sasuke, don't be difficult" a familiar voice swam into his ears, caressing his eardrum.  
"Kakashi… go away, it's my day off" he groaned under the pillow. He heard a chuckle.

"I know… but its eleven o'clock and it won't do your body clock any good sleeping in this late" he stated cheerfully.

"Hn" Sasuke threw the pillow towards the voice as he sat up. All he heard was it being caught and felt it being placed at the end of his bed. He opened his eyes reluctantly, them dilating at the harsh light.

He looked over to Naruto's bed, expecting to see a blonde mop and it snoring louder than a yelling housewife, however, his bed was not made… as per usual but no Naruto was present. He rolled his eyes and got out of bed, and walked towards the bathroom. He opened the door and noticed Naruto in the shower, he couldn't help but take a look; he was scrubbing over his curse seal and Sasuke's eyes lowered and tried to get a glimpse of his crotch…

"Take a picture it'll last long" Naruto replied, noticing the Uchiha's stare. Sasuke eyes snapped up, as the blonde switched off the water and grabbing a towel, rubbing the water off his face.

"Why bother? I get the real thing" he smirked

"Teme…"

Sasuke reached for his toothbrush, squirting a blob of the white paste over the bristles and started to clean his teeth, watching Naruto as he climbed out the shower and started drying off. Naruto looked up and grinned,

"Like what you see?" Naruto questioned and slinked over to Sasuke, who had stopped brushing. Sasuke nodded then turned to spit into the sink and pulled Naruto close to him, pressing his damp hot body against his pyjamas.  
"Mmm yeah I do" Sasuke pulled Naruto's lips closer to his, interlocking them in a wet, foamy kiss. Sasuke's hand slid up his chest to cup his face, while the other skimmed over his body down to his ass, squeezing it lightly. Naruto let out a small moan as Sasuke moved his hand from his ass and moved it between his legs and brushed his hand over his member and rubbed the tip gently.  
"S-Sasu-" but before Naruto could finish and Sasuke could start, they both heard a voice.

"Uchiha… Uzumaki, breakfast!" Kakashi yelled lazily towards the bathroom. Sasuke scowled and Naruto pouted.  
"Later baby" Sasuke teased, kissing his nose. Naruto grinned and nodded, grabbing a pair of clean underwear and yanking them on. Sasuke went into his draws and pulled on a black shirt with the Uchiha fan symbol on the back and a pair of dark blue three quarter lengths. While Naruto was more, black trousers and an orange shirt, with a red swirl printed on the front. Sasuke walked into the kitchen, Naruto following behind; hopping as he pulled on his socks.

They both sat at the island as Kakashi plated up a rather delicious pile of pancakes. Kakashi, as usually, was wearing his jounin uniform, excluding his jacket with his typical mask covering his face, however he wasn't wearing his hitai-ate so his hair kind of flopped over his face.  
Sasuke shut his eyes and remembered what Naruto had told him last night about the whole… masturbation incident.

_Great and now, that pervert who came over me and my dobe with those hands… is now cooking my food…_

Sasuke suddenly had the image of Naruto being fucked by Kakashi; his sensei was gently but rough with him, his hands running over his body, pumping his cock harshly. Naruto's mouth was open widely, moaning loudly staring directly into Sasuke's eyes; he shut his eyes then came violently letting out a long moan…

"Ah sensei!" Sasuke eyes snapped open from his daydreaming, he look up not to find a climaxing Naruto… but a Naruto who had just had a plate of pancakes put in front of him.

"It looks _so_ good" he elongated. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the dobe.

_Urasontonkachi don't deliberately tease him…_

"_Anytime_ Naruto…" Sasuke gritted his teeth as Kakashi played back with him.

Why wasn't he getting any attention?

Naruto looked up and pulled that goofy smile of his then dug into his pancakes. Kakashi set Sasuke's plate down in front of him, only to reply with a small grunt of appreciation.

Sasuke looked down at the food and smirked to himself, and began eating, pushing any perverted thoughts to one side as his stomach growled out for food.

* * *

Naruto ate, Sasuke ate and Kakashi leaned against the counter sipping at his tea… without letting either of _his_ boys see his face obviously. He stood their arms crossed watching them, deciding that it would support their theory of him being a pervert if he continued to stare at them, he pushed himself off the counter and chose to do some washing. Grabbing a basket from on top of the washing machine, he walked into his room removing his soiled clothing from last night's _activities_ and any other dark clothing in the basket, them moving onto the kid's room. Rolling his eyes at the mess on Naruto side… and _both_ of the unmade beds, he placed the basket on the floor and started making their beds. Kakashi sighed heavily as he suddenly felt like their mother, but then smiled thinking that if anyone deserved someone to look after and love them it was Sasuke and Naruto. After making their beds presentable, he opened their laundry basket and flung anything dark, mostly Sasuke's clothes. He grabbed the basket and started walking back towards the kitchen; he stopped hearing a wet sound and a small moan. Tilting his head and peering round the corner, his eye widen a little to see Naruto straddling Sasuke lap, and them both passionately making out with each other on one of his island chairs; Kakashi could see Naruto little pink tongue dart in and out of Sasuke mouths as his own tongue fought back against it. He saw Naruto grin and suckled on Sasuke's lips tenderly as Sasuke caressed Naruto's hips and slowly working their way between his thighs. As much as Kakashi was enjoying the 'show', he really didn't want to get hard _again_… and the washing needed doing. The copy nin walked into the kitchen and over to the washing machine casually.

"Don't let me intrude boys" he commented shoving the clothes into the machine. Naruto quickly broke away and climbed off Sasuke's lap and flung himself into his own seat as a blush tinted his cheeks, as Sasuke sat and sighed looking a little annoyed he'd just had to stop his make out session. Kakashi smirked to himself and filled the machine with the correct liquids and powder. He stood, and turned towards them.

"You know… I won't judge you either of you. It's nothing to be ashamed of" he said honestly. Being bi sexual himself obviously he didn't care, the only things that he didn't like about it was, he wasn't getting any himself.

Neither of them spoke.

Kakashi went to say something, but stopped, he decided that pushing them would make them feel worse, so he picked up their empty plates and put them in the sink.

As Kakashi washed up, he didn't notice either of the boys sending each other discrete signals.

"Neh sensei?" Naruto asked, trying to rub his blush away with the back of his wrists.

"Hai?" he replied stacking the plates to dry.

"…what's your sexual orientation?" Kakashi turned, and chuckled.

"Rather blunt aren't we Naruto?" Both Sasuke and Naruto looked up at him waiting for his answer.

"If you were _just_ my students it wouldn't b appropriate to tell you-"

"-what do you mean _just_?" Sasuke interjected.

"Meaning, I'm basically your only guardian as well as being your teacher, so in that respect I guess you should know" Naruto leaned in not so subtlety.  
"I'm bi sexual" Sasuke chuckled and fiddled with the bangs crossing his face as Naruto moaned in defeat.

"Told you dobe…"

"Oh man! I hate you teme! …damn teacher's pet" Naruto groaned before slapping a small wad of Konoha bills into Sasuke's hand.

Kakashi stood there dazed.  
"Excuse me?" the copy nin blinked a few times.

"We had a bet Kakashi" Sasuke said looking up. Kakashi gestured with his head for the explanation to continue.

"Well-" Sasuke started before Naruto butted in.

"Basically! Me and Sasuke didn't know if you were bi, gay or straight, so we decided if you saw us making out, if you were straight, you wouldn't comment or say for us to do it where you couldn't see it, but if you were bi or gay then you would joke about it. I bet that you were gay… and Sasuke you were bi."

Kakashi's eyes squinted at the sexy Jinjuriki, as he giggled.

"…you could have just asked…" Naruto started laughing

"Yeah but that wouldn't be any fun!" Sasuke folded the notes and shoved them into his pockets as he leered in triumph.

"Okay then my turn…" Naruto stopped laughing and Sasuke looked up.

"Uchiha you're cold stone gay, always have been, always will be; you're the seme, very obviously more dominant. You've liked Naruto for a long time, and now you finally have him you're not going to just give him up. You _always_ stare at Naruto's ass, you never say anything nice about girls, the collection of kinky bondage guy on guy magazines under your bed and well, the effort you just put into kissing Naruto… In addition, Naruto, you were a tough one at first, but then I figured it out. You used to think you were straight until you started liking Sasuke, then you decided you were bi, but then Sasuke gave you some _attention_, so you curve towards guys a lot more, so you use your 'crush' on Sakura to hide your real obsession with Sasuke. Therefore, you're probably just gay now. You're seke due the Kyuubi, due to foxes not caring about if they be fucked or fuck, but Sasuke being a typical stubborn Uchiha, you end up being uke. You drop hints about homosexual things without you actually realising and I don't even want to go into the porn under _your_ bed…"

Naruto gasped and went another shade of red as Sasuke just rubbed his temples feeling his sky high pride crushed beyond the ground.

Kakashi stood proud and his mask hid a smirk that wiped across his face.

_That'll teach them._

"Like is said… it's nothing to be ashamed of" Sasuke scowled towards the older man, got up and stormed off into their bedroom. Naruto bit his lip as he heard the door slam.

"Hey Naruto…" the blonde Jinjuriki looked up with his vivid blue eyes.

"H-Hai sensei?" he rubbed the back of his head nervously and plastered a thick grin over his tanned face.

"…if you ever need to talk, I'm here" The copy nin placed a gloved hand firmly on his shoulder, Naruto smiled up and nodded.

"Sure thing sensei" he said but the smile suddenly disappeared into a shocked expression when he felt the older man's hands drift up his shoulder and to cup his face. Naruto felt a little worried at Kakashi administrations, yet excited at the same time. Kakashi brought his lips millimetres away from the blonde's. Kakashi waited for Naruto to push him away, yell at him, call him a pervert and avoid a slap if he was lucky, however… Naruto moved in a little close, but not to Kakashi masked mouth, but to his ear.

"…I saw what you did last night sensei. Touching yourself on your bed, moaning out to me and teme… I got a little hard watching you" Kakashi chuckled and grinned behind his mask.

"What bit did you like the best?" he asked placing his hands on Naruto thigh.

"Hmmm, when you creamed your pants, you looked really hot sensei…" Naruto licked his lips. Kakashi leaned in a little closer and brought Naruto face back to face his own.

"Do you think it's wrong that I spunked over you and the raven?"

_Did I really just say spunked…?_

"Not at all Kaka-sensei, you can't help what turns you on" he muttered feeling Kakashi run a finger down between his legs and over his crotch.  
"Would you like me to fuck you? Or may watch Sasuke be fucked by me?" the copy nin asked calmly being cautious not to rip down the blonde pants and jack him till is spilled.

"Could we do both?" Naruto bit his lip and as his eyes were flooded with an innocent look.

"Oh you greedy little fox…" Kakashi said rubbing Naruto's forming bulge. Naruto gulped, his plan was only to tease the man, not actually to have him start anything, he was Sasuke's after all, and Sasuke wasn't okay with this idea… yet.  
"An-ano sensei…" Kakashi stopped immediately.

"…it's not that I don't like it, because I think this is really hot, but it's just Sasu-" Kakashi placed a slender finger over his pink lips.  
"It's okay Naruto, I understand" the silver haired man said smiling his signature smile, understanding that Naruto _was_ Sasuke's uke.

"I'm sorry" he smiled reassuringly and patted his leg. Naruto chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Mmm thank you" Naruto fidgeted knowing he had a small erection, and really wanted Sasuke to sort it out for him, he had promised him.

"You're hard Naruto… why don't you run along and get Sasuke to sort it out" Kakashi smirked and eyed the small bulge that _he_ had created.

_Sasuke may sort it out, but I still gave it to him…_

"I'm gonna… maybe next time you can watch sensei"

"…I'd like that Naruto" Naruto stood up and swanked his way towards his and Sasuke's bedroom.

"I know you would…" Naruto walked into the bedroom and Kakashi smirked behind his mask, before picking up his tea and settling himself down on the sofa with a heavily smug face.


	3. White boxers

**So hey there everyone ^^ thank you for all the reviews so far! I hope you enjoy the next chapter, this chapter contains yaoi lime, pornography, hints at bondage and dress up. bad langauge, don't like, don't bloody read then :) **

**Not sure whether to read? Kakashi takes his mask off in this one ^^**

**Keep the reivews coming, i like to know what you guys think~ 3**

* * *

_Pervert, pervert, pervert, pervert, pervert, pervert, pervert, pervert, pervert, DAMN PERVERT!_

I screamed inside my head as I slammed the door behind me. I grimaced at my made bed.

_I don't need people to look after me…_

I grabbed the ends of the quilt and just before I yanked it off in anger, I stopped when I certain scent danced into my nostrils.

_That scent…_

I lifted the blanket up to my nose and inhaled, a mint tea scent mixed with a musky clean leather smell…

"Kakashi…" I sat on my bed and sighed heavily resting my head in my hands.

_Why would dobe want a threesome… what am I not enough anymore?_

I wrinkled my nose and looked over to his bed…

_'and I don't even want to go into the porn under your bed…'_

I grinned and walked over to the dobe's bed; I bent down and peered under Naruto's bed. There it was; a cardboard box. I pulled it out from the dusty locale under the bed.

I sat myself comfortably between his bed and my own; I leaned against the wall and opened the box, picked up the top magazine and chuckled.

_Well it's definitely gay porn…_

I flicked a few pages in and I stared at a picture of a pale skinned, black haired male who looked vaguely like me, but his hair was a little longer and less sleek than mine, he had the deliberate 'sex hair' look. Said guy was leaning against a bedroom wall; his well built chest was shirtless and the only clothing he wore was a pair of blue denim jeans with deliberate tears and holes, the jeans were snug around his obviously very hard erection, the zip was undone revealing no underwear and clean shaven skin underneath, he had a firm smirk on his face as he gestured the reader to come towards him with a finger, where as the other hand was in his jean pocket and obviously rather close to his cock.

I chuckled feeling my pride swell, I flicked threw the next few pages of a similar things; 'emo' looking guys either jacking themselves inside their pants, making dirty gestures with their mouths or hands, sucking off or preparing other guys. I kept going through the magazine and I saw a photo were there were two black haired males jacking each other off, both of them with tongues in each other mouths, obviously enjoying themselves and covered in cum … which I noticed had the corner had been folded to bookmark it.

_Oh dobe…_

I raised an eyebrow and decided to see what else he had, most of it was well… emo porn, but I noticed a few others, I picked up another one and flicked open and my eyes widened in surprise.

_…Urasontonkachi likes dress up?_

I looked at a picture of yet another black haired guy, but this time he was straddling a blonde uke who had little cat ears in his hair and long blonde tail peaking out of his shorts and a red collar around his neck, he was laying on his back and looking up at the camera and biting his lip whilst the black haired seme had a lead in his hand which was attached to the collar and was holding it tightly and smirking towards the camera. There was big black worn out lettering over the top of the photo saying 'Here kitty kitty'.  
I fidgeted as I felt my cock twitch thinking about spanking Naruto ass and putting him on a lead. My erection grew bigger as I flicked the page and saw the same blonde uke and dark haired seme in a different position but this time another pale haired figure was involved; the blonde neko-uke was pushed up against the wall, while the dark haired seme had his hand inside his pants and gnawing on his own lip while the paler haired seme was sucking on the uke's lip and yanking at the belt of the black haired male. I thought about both myself and Kakashi fucking the shit of of Naruto.

I heard footsteps near the door and I quickly shoved the magazine into the box and kicked it under the bed and clambered onto my own bed. I laid on my front on my bed, face down into the pillow just in time as the door opened. I didn't look up, but I sensed it was Naruto's chakra. He said nothing, but I felt his presence get closer, and then I felt the bed descend a little as he sat at the edge of the mattress.

"Sasuke?" he placed a warm palm on my back and rubbed it soothingly.

"…Are you okay in there emo, is it dark enough?" I chuckled but didn't turn over due to the hard on that sat waiting for Naruto's skilled hands… or mouth, inside my pants.  
"Hn" I felt his body shift closer and his breath at my ear lobe.

"I'm hard Sasuke…" I turned my head and he gave me those eyes, the expression that said 'I miss you'. I didn't need to be told twice; I flipped my body over and yanked Naruto's body on top of mine. He whimpered slightly as our bodies flushed together in unison, I ran my hands down to his arse and grunted feeling the soft skin as my fingers sneaked inside his trousers. In moments, our lips were crashed together and our tongues sliding together in harmony, licking and lapping at the roof out mouths, under our tongue's and pretty much anywhere we could reach. Naruto moaned softly as I glided my hands over his entrance and gently dipped the tip of my finger inside and biting the shell of his ear and giving it a long hard suck. I pulled my finger out out and moved back to his lips and continued to suck and bite harshly on each other's lips casing them to redden. I lifted my hands up Naruto's shirt and yanked it off over his head, as he did the same with mine, then pressing out bodies back together, I pulled my mouth away from Naruto's lips as it travelled down towards his collar bone and shoulders, I bit harshly into the skin as Naruto ran a hand threw my hair and the other scratching at my hips. Feeling myself harden even more than what the porn had already done to me, I felt Naruto's hand slither into my trousers and pants, his warm tanned handed found what they were looking for and palmed my erection against his hand, causing me to thrust diminutively toward his hand, I growled at him and pushed his head down and encouraged his head to go towards my cock. I smirked haughtily as his head dropped obediently, I leaned back against the mattress as dobe started unbuttoning and removing my trousers, then my pants. He stared at my cock and then looked up and me with a smug face, running the tip of his tongue along the head, not separating our eyes. I smirked approvingly as he continued to dip his tongue into the slit of my cock, stabbing his wet muscle against the sensitive skin. My mouth twitched as the arousing feeling started to fill my body. I pressed my lips firmly together, and stared at Naruto lips. My Jinjuriki's eyes slipped shut as his lips parted and engulfed my head, I watched him as his mouth suckled against my hardened flesh. A small groan grumbled out of my chest, I only just managed to swallow it down and compose myself.

Grinning deviously as I heard him whimper around my phallus. I ran my fingers through his hair, and behind his ears, caressing a certain weak spot he wouldn't let me touch unless we were alone. I felt him jolt, and I grunted with the sudden pleasure as his teeth accidently grated against my tip. I groaned impulsively.

His mouth tightened around my cock, as his tongue licked apologetically over my head. I watched his blonde locks bounced around his head, as he bobbed his head up and down, in a stead rhythm.

I smirked down at him, watching my sexy dobe suck nice and hard on me, giving in so easily.

_Oh, he's getting good…_

I circled the spot behind his ear, earning a delicious moan that seeped from his lips and over my cock, sending little vibrations down my shaft and up my spine. I groaned as his tongue lapped over my head and jabbed itself at my slit again. His hands snaked between my legs and caressed my thighs, scratching over the skin lightly as he ran his nails ran over my skin.

"D-dobe…" slipped past my lips, as he sucked hard against my shaft, his tongue fervently lap over my skin. He hollowed out his cheeks, and slid as much of my hardened flesh down his throat.

I gripped to sheets, biting onto my lip to hold back a groan. His eyes snapped opened and stared right up at me as he deepthroated my cock. His eyebrows rose smugly as he observed I was struggling to keep my composure.

I bucked my hips up at him deliberately, causing my shaft to plunge down his throat, making him gag a little.

"Don't be cheeky urasontonkachi" I grunted, as he whimpered around my cock and sucked harder. His hands moved up to the base of my cock, and pumped a few times, then cupped my scrotum in his hands, and rubbing the skin, palming them roughly. I gasped out as he increased the speed of his pace; bobbing his head fast. I felt him moan over my shaft, his hot breath against my skin was driving me towards my orgasm; I clung to the sheets under me.

I clenched my toes and started thrusting between his wet lips, unable to wait any longer. He growled around me as I arched my back and gripped his head harder feeling my climax nearing. I felt his saliva and my own cum dribble down my shaft and run over my entrance and between my legs, I panted heavily as the sounds of wet flesh rubbed together. His tongue ran over my tip a few more times before I lost it and came down his throat. My head thrown back, gripping onto his hair and letting out a moan. I looked down at him as he slid my now limp member out from between his lips, and began licking up any stray beads of cum he may have missed. He licked his lips as I rested myself on my elbows.

"Hot dobe" I nodded and smirked at him.

"Of course it was, I did it. Now you gonna play with me?" he asked, gesturing down towards the protruding lump in his pants. I leaned forward to un-button his trousers when he went to kiss me; I covered his still wet lips with my hand.

"Fuck no, I'm not eating my own cum." I grunted and scowled at me and mumbled from behind my hand. I removed it.

"Fine fine fine…" he grumbled something else, but I ignored it as we swapped positions.

I pulled his trousers off with a quick swipe, and stared at his boxers.

"Since when do you wear white boxers huh dobe?" I asked licking my lips at the thin material.

"Huh? Oh they're new teme" I rolled my eyes, and then grinned.

"So, never been cummed in before huh?"

"Nope, never"

"Well, I'm gonna change that" I smirked and grasped his half hardened shaft from outside his boxers and started rubbing over the tip with my thumb; rolling it round in circles. I watched as a few drops of precum started to bead at his head, then seep through the fabric.

"Somebody's hard from just giving a blowjob" I licked over his tip making the fabric wetter. His lips parted and moaned a little.

"I blame you" he managed out; I sniggered quietly, and pressed harder onto his tip causing him to groan.

I let my fingers dance over his throbbing shaft, rubbing my thumb into his cock, and between his slit as much as I could, leaving him a panting mess under me. Licking my lips at the moaning Jinjuriki under me, I lick over the fabric of his underwear again, watching him getting wetter and wetter.

"S-Sasuke… just take them off asshole!" he groaned between breaths randomly as his slender tanned back arched again. I felt my lips tug into a smirk.

"Don't lose your temper dobe" I stare down at the pre-cumming mess under me. He panted beneath me; his eye half lidded. I swallowed back a moan as I felt my body shiver. I growled before ripping his boxers down and attacked his skin. I ran my tongue over the planes of his body, sucking arbitrarily at his tanned flesh leaving my marks over his body. My hand snuck between his spreading legs, I grasped his cock firmly hearing a tasty whimper as surrendered his body to me. I tugged at his length a few times, before starting a fast rhythm. I half laughed as I heard his moaning go from sporadic to continuous. The constant 'Oh Sasuke', 'Ah harder, f-faster Sasuke', 'um fuck baby yeah there'.

Dobe has always been a moaner.

"Ah f-fuck your hands teme, s-so good…" he choked out. I felt my bangs stick to my face with the sweat; I looked down and watched my hands, my hair falling over my face. My mouth opened just slightly. I crawled between his legs and knelt to watch the show; his hips thrusting with my rapid jerks, his pre-cum dribbling down his shaft and over his swelling balls. I fingered into his slit watching his body spasm with pleasure.

"You like that huh?" I asked teasingly, repeating my actions. Every time he went to speak, I would do it again causing him to uncontrollably moan. I chuckled and pumped my hand faster than before, concentrating on making my dobe cream himself.

I looked up at his face, shaking my hair out of my hair as the odd strand obstructed my vision. He was a fucking mess, his eyes where screwed shut, his mouth was hanging wide open and his back was completely arched. I watched beads of spit run down his face and onto the sheets, his hands made fists around the bedding; pulling harder and harder the closer he got to his orgasm.

His body movements became for hasty as his climax drew near, this was my favourite bit to watch.

"Sas'" he groaned, only able to make out the first syllable of my name. We both worked faster in unison. It didn't take long before Naruto's sack gave up and let him cum himself white. Splatters of thick white seamen jumped from his head, spluttering over my hand.

The only thing I heard was him moaning my name. Loud.

"Like that huh?" I asked smirking as the blonde wet mush, sprawled over the bed just grinned and shrugged.

"I moaned. It ain't illegal Sasuke,"

"…isn't illegal" I corrected him as I leaned back onto my elbows again with a slight tiredness.

"Yeah yeah whatever teme" he fidgeted his arse and it took him a few times before he was able to sit up.

"Mmm… we should fuck later" I nodded just before he leaned forward and kissed my lips. His tongue darted out and slipped into my mouth. After a few minutes of kissing, we both pulled away, a string of saliva connecting out lips.

We both froze as we heard movement outside our room, as another person entered the apartment. I shrugged, but I watched as Naruto judged the new chakra. His face serious and trying to concentrate.

"You're shit at assessing chakra after you cum idiot," his mouth opened in protest when we heard a voice.

"So where are Naruto and Sasuke Kakashi?" We both heard a slight chuckle of a familiar voice.

"Yeah, they're in their room at the moment Iruka…" We heard Kakashi faintly from the living room.

Naruto's face yanked in various directions in shock as he sprung himself off the bed, he scrambled around as he looked for clothes and but also trying to wipe off his own juices with too many tissues than needed from the box. I sighed as my eyes drooped a little as I casually picked up my underwear from the floor, unlike dobe I didn't throw my clothes half way across the room in a heat of passion. I looked up to find a fully clothed Naruto, to my disappointment. I pulled on the rest of my clothes and scowled at the door. Naruto shot out of the door; I stood up glaring as the blonde escaped. I pulled the sheets tidy not to make anything obvious to that pervert.

"Iruka-sensei!" I heard Naruto yell from outside the room. I grunted and walked out of the room myself.

I scanned the room to see my blonde hugging the older and taller brunette. His face was alight with delight, his scar curved over his nose as his face smiled. Naruto pulled away.

"So Iruka-sensei, what you here for huh?" He asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Don't you remember Naruto? I told you last week I'd take you out for ramen because I had to cancel our last trip…" Iruka's face dusted pink slightly in embarrassment. Kakashi just chuckled.

"Unlike you Naruto to forget a ramen trip" Naruto's bottom lip pursed.

"Hey! I do remember! I was just checking that Iruka-sensei remembered" I rolled my eyes as I walked towards into the open plan kitchen that over looked onto the front room and lean against the table as my arms crossed.

"So Naruto, want to get some shoes on?" his head nodded with eagerness.

_That idiot had just had breakfast how could he be hungry again…_

Iruka's face looked up at mine as Naruto ran towards the door to grab his shoes.

"You're welcome to joinus Sasuke," he smiled honestly.

He always did this, tried to act like a parent, like I would want a father figure in my life. The whole, 'I'll look after you' attitude was frustrating. It worked on dobe, but not on me. I gritted my teeth; I hated people who tried to act like they knew me.

I shook my head as I looked down at the floor.

"Training to do," I lied in bad English. Iruka smiled worriedly.

"Okay sure thing Sasuke, Kakashi?" the brunette looked up at taller man, as did I, he was staring at me, but his eyes flickered down to Iruka before the aloof chūnin even realised.

"No no it's fine, I'm sure Naruto would want it just you two…" he said the last bit quieter as Naruto returned. Naruto walked straight past them up to me. His arms wrapped around my neck and hugged me as I watched them as they continued to talk further. One of my arms wound around his waist as the other went into his hair. I was unable to read Kakashi's lips due to that damn mask and Iruka just nodded and occasionally said things that didn't help me understand what they were talking about.

"I'll miss you," I heard Naruto say, I snapped back into focusing onto my blonde. I smirked and looked at him.

"Me too dobe" I pressed my lips against his.

I did not miss having to hide out relationship anymore.

The kiss was brief as Naruto pulled away; his face plastered with a smile. He turned and walked back towards the now silent pair.

"Ready?" Iruka asked, still smiling.

"Yup!" he grinned.

Myself and Kakashi just watched, but only he waved goodbye as they left the apartment.

There was a quietness the hung in the air, it always did when Naruto was gone. I didn't even want to look up at Kakashi; I could feel his stare on me.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed, glaring at the floor. I heard him chuckle.

"You'd think you would have warmed to me Sasuke, after all this time,"

"Shut up." I said, I was not in the mood to listen to his jokes, Iruka offering me his paternal love had pulled my walls up.

There was another silence, I looked up threw my hair to see Kakashi had sat down on the sofa and had pulled out his book. I sighed.

_Damn pervert._

"I know what you did last night," I almost growling. Now Naruto was gone, it was the perfect time to confront him about last night's incident.

"Funny, Naruto said the same thing," I scowled at him.

"But in a different way…"

"What? He's spoken to you about it?"

"Yes he did" I fidgeted as he spoke; I stood up and stormed in front of him and glared.

"Is there perhaps something you'd like to tell me? Why you did something like that…" I felt my cheeks redden.

"What do you want to know Sasuke?" he asked, looking up at me salaciously.

"Why the fuck you masturbated to me and MY boyfriend" I could feel my temper starting to boil.

"Accident." He replied.

"Seriously Kakashi…" he put the book down and looked up at me with a plain face.

"I am being serious Sasuke..."

"Dobe is mi-"

"Yes Sasuke I know Naruto is yours." I breathed carefully as I controlled myself.

_Don't lose to someone like him and his games._

"Naruto wouldn't actually want anything with you,"

_Fucking hell dobe…_

"You're jealous he wants a threesome aren't you?" he asked.

"Fuck off, I am not jealous. Uchiha's don't get jealous."

"Don't you? I'm sure I could make you jealous," he said, I sneered in response.

"Try it. You couldn't say anything to make me jealous," I smirked, Kakashi wouldn't want to lose my trust, he only goes so far before stopping.

"Your boyfriend asked me if we could all have sex and that erection he had. I gave him." He said bluntly as he challenged me.

My body loosened in shock and I heard him flick another page in his book.

"What?"

"You heard me Sasuke… are you even the slightest bit intrigued?" I felt my cheeks tan as I remembered the magazines.

"I-I… no I am not!" I said as I watched his face smirk.

The pale haired man stood up and walked towards me, I instinctively moved backwards eventually hitting a wall.

"You couldn't seduce me if you tried. I'm _not_ uke. _Never_ uke. Besides, you may have given him the erection, but I was the one made him moan his throat out till he came." I stressed my words as I held a firm face.

"I'm sure I could and I'm sure you did." he said. I looked into his eyes feeling the same nervous inferior feeling I usually get.

"You're not doing a very good job of alluring me Kakashi."

"Maybe it's the mask?"

"Huh?"

"My mask Sasuke. It hides my face, if it came off it would be easy to seduce you." I shivered as his voice became more alluring. I could feel myself getting aroused again.

"What if I was to let you take my mask off?" I felt my lips tug into a smirk, the thought of seeing what so many others have yearned for sent shocks through my body.

"Revealing your face so easily to me Kakashi, and you're just going to give it to me?" he chuckled as a hand slid to my hip, however I didn't feel the need to move it.

"What if I wanted to show you? Show you what I can do." His eyes connected with mine.

"Show me everything?"

"If you want to see everything…" before I realised body had relaxed and his spare arm was pressed up against the wall above me, as the other one, slid just into my waist band.

"What can you give me that Naruto can't? You know what he means to me," I asked him.

"That's not what a threesome is about Sasuke, I'm not asking you to leave Naruto for me, neither do I want that. But I can give you something that is _thicker _and_ harder _and I can make you moan your throat out." I whimpered a little and blushed.

"What if I was to show you what an older ninja can give to you? I can show you every side to pleasure." I fidgeted in my spot as I felt his fingers rub my skin. My breathing pace fastened. I felt myself being drawn in by his words, I couldn't resist.

"Would you like it if I touched you?" I tensed up and my fist's balled.

"Take the mask off Kakashi, and show me your face."

"Sure," my eyes widened with perplexity. I watched as he slipped his mask off of his face and my face tinted as I watched him exposed himself to me.

He was hot. His face was handsome and he had strong features, but they weren't threatening in anyway.

"See something you like?" he asked as I stared at his lips.

"Just surprised you actually took it off,"

"I only take it off to people I trust"

His lips were suddenly very close to my ear.

"Imagine it Sasuke, Naruto's little mouth working his way with you as my fingers worked their way with him. My fingers are longer, they'll make him moan over you, the more I move, the more pleasure you get." I felt my cock start to stiffen.

"Or if you rimmed him as I touched you, my hands have had much practice," I shivered under his words as I felt the lips I was staring at suddenly connect with mine.

* * *

**Sorry for the strange ending, tbh i don't know if it works or not ¬¬ either way, hope you enjoy it and keep reviewing 3 ^^**

**TBC~**


	4. Ramen caused this

**Hey guys... guys who tried writing my authors note out... and accidently lost it *cries* merghhh forever fail.**

**Anyway, hope you've all been well and enjoying the new year! Sorry i've taken to damn long ¬¬ don't even know i last updated... so yeah here is chapter 4! **

**This one contains lime; KakaSasu. So Kakashi X Sasuke fans enjoy ;) i know i did wirting it- ahh squirmy sasuke ;D KakaNaru and SasuNaru fans- hang in there 3**

**Thank you for the reveiws, PMs and comments, you know who you are ;) **

**In responce to TsukinoYue, thank you! I'm glad you think i've got the characters down right ^^**

**Please do review- i love hearing what you think :) I wnana know what you like, what you don't and any suggestions you might have ^^ Don't think i wont reply - because i will. My email tells me when i get PM's and reveiws, and its conected to my iPhone... which i am married to - so i will reply pretty much instantly... unless i get spammed with fangirls and boys yelling SEX SEX SEX SEX GIVE US OUT THREESOME CHIRI! **

**Dang yeah i will ;3**

**So yes- the ending to this chapter i might annoy people with and i will wake up with ready to Kirin me... damn you thunderclap- i have to put some emotinos in it ¬¬ hope i got it out okay aha~**

**Flamers will be shot on sight, reviews given unlimted yaoi ((and yuri if you like dat ;) MIGHT write one... ANYWAY)) and character belong to the beautiful Masashi Kishimoto sama ) AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII 3**

**so without further adue~ Go and read your porn... I MEAN PWP... i mean limey FF... yeah you get it... if you're reading this thinking what is yaoi/lemon/naruto/porn((lulwhut)) **

**GOOGLE IT... NO LIKE? there's a red cross at the top right hand corner of you computer... on if on a phone close dat tab. yeh.**

**Akumanosaiainoko.**

**Keep it smokin' 3**

* * *

Everything was wet. Soggy. Damp.

His hands where locked onto my shoulders, those tender yet powerful digits clamped against my colourless skin. I growled a little as his tongue licked past my lips, slipping inside and rubbing against my teeth. All I could taste was him; his thick appendage penetrating my orifice. As if he was recording every prod and touch; memorising me from every corner. He smelt good, his normal scent had been intensified, and I was getting it fresh, not passively inhaled from other clothing or a far away sniff. I suddenly felt his hands drop down to my side, cupping my arse and lifting me up and guiding my legs to enfold around his hips. This caused me to let slip a small growl and grip onto his broad body. I let my eyes peek open to allow myself to witness the image of the current affairs. His pooling charcoal eye blinked back at me and I was face to face with another sharingan. I started directly into the kekkei genkai, the memories of my clan clunking back into my head. My face paled, but Kakashi's eyes softened and gave me a small smile.

A slight raise of the eyebrows was his only question, and me leaning forward to leave a kiss on his thin lips was my only answer.

Nothing else was said. Communication was no longer currently needed.

In the blink of an eye, I was lolled over the mattress of my guardian's bed; my lips slightly parted as I gazed up towards the silver haired ninja. He stripped himself of his shirt; but all I could think of was how Naruto took off mine before his own. I ran my alabaster fingers over his chiselled torso, but my thoughts returned to Naruto's Kyuubi seal; and how the markings were extra warm compared to his already warm skin. I shivered as his body lowered to meet mine; however Kakashi not dropping all of his weight onto me. I chewed on the inside of my mouth as I felt his tongue dart out again and lick over my tightly shut lips. My stomach yanked as my heart and body told me to do different things. My body wanted Kakashi, but my head knew this was wrong. I open my mouth and allowed his tongue to enter back into my mouth,

I sucked meanly against his wet tongue. He chuckled as his eyes ate me in his lust drowning stare. Before I had realised his hands darted underneath my legs and his fingers clung around my cheeks, my body lift naturally and I found myself on his lap; legs spread. My fingers concealed into his silvery locks, tugging harshly as his scalp. His lips parted and let out a husky grunt, I felt my insides twinge as one of his hands danced into my lap and his palm rubbed against my crotch. I shot a scowl at him and my top lip almost curled. Instead of his typical reaction of laughing it off or perhaps even a small apology, he smirked. His mouth tugged up on one side of his face and he leaned in close to my ear and utter.

"If you don't like it- say something then." My eyebrows lifted and I went to object but the head of my cock convulsed and I streak of pleasure ran up my body.

"That's what I thought Sasuke…" his tongue darted out and ran into my ear and I let slip a moan.

"Let me guess, Naruto doesn't like the taste so he doesn't do it?" The copy ninja asked me, I almost nodded, but I turned my head definitely. Which was a terrible mistake as his tongue ran back into my ear and started thrusting inside. I began to wriggle free; however his iron grip caught my hips and I couldn't moan. Even with only one hand holding me down; I couldn't move. He wasn't even using chakra. I grunted quietly as a finger located the head of my cock under my clothes and rubbed the slowly wetting fabric against the sensitive skin. His tongue pulled out of my ear and blew gently against it, only to penetrate the other ear and push his tongue deep inside my ear. My hips squirmed against his finger, and I gritted my teeth together as he added another finger and had two fingers massaging the swollen flesh. My eyes shut and my head rested onto his shoulder just as his other hand sneaked up to my mouth and quickly ran the end of his finger over my damp lips and then under my shirt; rubbing my saliva covered finger against one of my nipples. I presumed he had rubbed his finger and thumb together because both fingers where slimy. I jolted as his strong but delicate finger worked at my precumming head and tensing nipple.

Why did I feel like I was going to cum already, Kakashi was doing everything Naruto or I could do but- better. His fingers didn't experiment to remember where felt good, he knew instantly, and didn't build up to touch those places, he touched them instantly.

I gritted my teeth hard as his fingers on my head grew bored and his hole hand slid inside of my trousers and pants and travel straight past my cock and under my balls, I was confused at first until he press the flat of two fingers against the area behind my sack and rubbed it. My fingers let go and then reattached to his shoulders and clawed up his back as I clung for as much grip as I could find. The only time I had had my prostate stimulated was on one rare occasion I let Naruto finger my arse, the _only_ time some else had done it, other than that it was obviously myself… when I was much younger. However, Kakashi was stimulating it without even entering me. I let out a frail whimper as his fingers worked against on the spot; the pleasure was frustrating, it felt intense, but because he wasn't directly touching it, the pleasure felt distant. My hips shifted with his fingers. My body was on fire, I was fully hard and he hadn't even started jerking me at all.

"Stop t-teasing me Kakashi-" I managed as his fingers didn't adjust the pace at all.

"Can't you take a little prostate rubbing Sasuke? Does it feel too good?"

"No, it doesn't feel good enough." I grumble stubbornly.

"Oh? You don't get this kind of stimulation do you Sasuke? Do you find it painful? Too intense?" my brain was struggling with thought processes as he rubbed more firmly.

"I haven't touched my prostate properly since before I dated Naruto- I used to do it all the time when I masturbated-"

Why was I telling him all this?

"So it's very intense isn't it Sasuke? How cute-" he mumble against the clogging air. I pant slightly as he increased the pressure on the spot; his other hand gliding from under my shirt and using it to skilfully remove my shirt with one hand. My already tensed nipples, hardening further from the slight chill in the air. I shiver for a second, and before I can complain he reconnects our lips; prizing my mouth open once again with his tongue and slipping around over my tongue. I groan quietly as his fingers continue to abuse my tender patch of nerves. My hips roll in sync with his devious fingers. His lips pull away from mine suddenly, leaving my head jolting forward as I try to continue. I attempt at a scowl, but end up moaning loudly as his fingers jab upwards and his palm moves over my sack; palm that. He chuckles quietly, as if he had already predicted my reaction.

"I'm not going to directly touch you cock Sasuke- it's too early- and besides it belongs to Naruto. I'm only taking advantage of the part of you that he doesn't use." He says over confidently. I endeavour a comeback but before I am able he removes his hand; dodging my cock as he does. In a matter of seconds I find myself face flat into his pillows; his eroticising scent choking my throat as I breathe, with my ass in the air and my pants and trousers pull to my knees. I cling onto the sheets and bury my face; my insides clenching shut as I worry what he plans to do. I hear a small suck and then feel a wet trail over my tightening entrance; I gasp and relax as his lips enclose around my heat. I moan uncharacteristically as his tongue plunges inside.

"F-fuck… ahh- what- I no… nghh Naruto" I find myself groaning out to my boyfriend, and thrusting desperately against the intrusion.

The only imagine I had in my mind was Naruto shoving his tongue inside me as he jerked himself off. My throat becomes clogged with moans that all my words become incoherent. I could feel Kakashi's mouth smirk around me as I moaned out to Naruto. His tongue is removed and instantly replaced with a naked finger of his. He must have removed his gloves. I yelp as his long finger reaches a further place than Naruto's or mine ever did. My back arches and I feel myself insides greedily suck in the digit with a slight tight awkwardness.

"Na-Naruto gentle…" I mumble and much to my pleasure Kakashi does as I ask, but doesn't ruin my fantasy by speaking and reminding me that its him fingering me. I groan against the pillow as Kakashi's finger lays millimetres away from my prostate; and he knows they do. I clench around his slender fingers and rock my hips against them. I open my mouth to speak, but Kakashi complies and starts pumping his slowly wetting finger in and out of me, jamming his finger against my delicate spot with every thrust.

I forgot how many times I swore, how many times I screamed Naruto's name, how many times I almost came and how many times I felt my sharingan almost activate as I felt myself loosing concentration.

I hadn't even realised, but I had two fingers sliding in and out of me, my body happily taking them.

All that crap that Naruto said about it hurting after one finger; what shit.

I couldn't hear anything beside my own moaning and the sound of fingers slapping in and out of me. I was starting to get used to the brutality against my prostate as I felt Kakashi pooling his chakra to the ends of his fingers. My eyes burst open as I felt his chakra vibrate carefully against my swollen lump. I felt him suddenly release pure chakra into me, not enough to cause any damage, but enough to tease my nerves.

"N-nghhh" was the only sound I made for the next few minutes as Kakashi's fingers rubbed, vibrated and jabbed against my G-spot. I felt my body growing weak and my erection hurt like hell, I grabbed myself and I only lasted one jerk as I came, rather heavily, over Kakashi's bed sheets. I groaned out Naruto's name loud; with no shame, pride out the fucking window. Fucking groaned. I gasped for some much need air as I felt my knees give in, collapsing in my own wet patch. The last thing I felt were Kakashi's fingers leaving me, and him pulling covers over my body then his lips touching mine.

"Sweet dreams Sasuke"

* * *

"Are you liking your ramen Naruto?" Iruka asked with a friendly smile, patting his lips with his napkin as I looked up with a massive grin.

"Hell yeah! Ramen always taste the best when it's with you Iruka-sensei" I licked my lips as I finished my mouth of my fifth bowl.

"Gochisousamadeshita!" I said clasping my hands together, then leaning back in my chair to stretch my arms.

"Damn! Hell that was good"

"Mind your language Naruto… what has Kakashi been doing to you too" he said letting out a small sigh.

_What hasn't he been doing._

I thought cheekily to myself, the hiding it by shrugging to my other sensei. I suddenly thought of Sasuke, and smiled. I thought about how I should apologise for forcing the whole threesome idea at him. I mean… he loves me a lot; and he doesn't like to share…

"Naruto?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Iruka stood up and patted my head. I looked up and noticed the pile of Konoha bills left for Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

"Hey Iruka-sensei- what are your thoughts of threesomes?" I asked. Iruka was so full of knowledge; he'll have a good opinion in what to do.

His face flushed red like a pepper as we walked out of Ichiraku Ramen. I looked up at him and blinked quickly as I waited.

"W-Well… it's a rather private subject- however I guess if you really want to know…" I grinned as we walked through Konoha and made our way to short wall and sat on it together.

"In my opinion, having sex with three people simultaneously- as long as all three people are comfortable with this idea, and they have discussed it… I believe if done safely- would be considered enjoyable." He says with his hands clasped together. I nod my head

"Does it count as cheating?" I ask, pressing my lips together as I process the information.

"In one sense… yes, but if say you and Sasuke decided to…. Do something like that-" I watched as the older ninja's eyes widened.

"-if you and Sasuke where both okay with it- and you said it only on sexual terms, not emotional terms- then it wouldn't be cheating- only if you've both decided." I nod my head as he speaks; feeling the warm Konoha sun beating down onto my tanned skin. Playing with the shadow my hands makes on the floor.

"However Naruto-" I look up and drop my hand.

"If you were to do it without Sasuke's consent… that would be cheating… and you know that's wrong" I nod my head and shrink into my skin a little.

_Dang._

"What do you count as cheating Iruka-sensei?" I ask, with my eyebrows lowered slightly

"Well- kissing, touching… and other things with another person who isn't your partner" I nod my head.

"What if it was an accident? Like you fell over and groped someone?" The tanned shinobi let out a small chuckle, then it progressed into a proper laugh.

"Iruka-sensei!" I pouted and scowled slightly.

"I'm sorry Naruto- that was funny." He patted my head.

"Then, that would just be an accident- as long as it wasn't intentional, then it wouldn't be classed as cheating in my opinion." I nod my head

"Just be sure not to accidently fall over Naruto" he chuckled to himself

"That's why I don't have laces on my ninja shoes!" I say proudly.

"Naruto… all ninja shoes lack laces…" I frown again.

"Neh! Iruka-sensei!"

We sat like for a while, laughing, and me asking him various questions; about jutsus and weapons. Nothing heavy like before.

As long as Sasuke would be okay with us having a threesome- it would be okay… But Kakashi had made me hard… cause he'd rubbed me. Did that mean I've cheated on Sasuke? I hope he doesn't get mad… I mean we didn't technically do anything. I know Sasuke wouldn't cheat on me… at least I think he wouldn't…

Half way across the hidden leaf village Sasuke stirred from his sleep and sat up instantly. Naked and alone in Kakashi's bed.

"Shit…" his hung as he remembered what he had done not too long ago. The Uchiha pulls his knees up to his chin and rests his head on top of them.

"I'm sorry Naruto… for cheating on you…"

Just as the time jolted past one o'clock, Kakashi had finished himself off elsewhere in the house and he had cleaned his soiled fingers. He sat back onto the sofa and tapped his recovered face.

"Maybe I moved too fast with Sasuke… too late now…" the copy ninja sighed and frowned at his cold tea. Standing up and going to make himself another one, he noticed a flash of raven and pallid flesh skimp from his room into the one belonging to his boys. At first Kakashi didn't notice anything, but when he looked again, he saw a few patches of water that had damped the floor.

Tears.

* * *

**Reviews 3 ;D yeahh i said it again~**


End file.
